Maka and Bianca
by Oni's Insanity
Summary: Maka's a patient at a mental health facility she's there because she has multiple personality disorder. the other patients include a boy with a god complex , a boy with a love a symmetry, a woman who believes she's part cat , and a pink hair boy who's afr
1. Chapter 1

(You always see Maka as the sane one or other patient in these stories but I flipped it tell me what you think.)

A young woman stirred from her sleep against the padded wall of the room she called home and watched as a man a few years older than herself came in and sat next to her. She'd been in here as long as she could remember going to group therapy and private sessions trying to fix what was wrong with her. as crazy as it sounds there's another personality inside her they were polar opposites. where she was quit emotionally reversed, the other personality would be out going and always show how she felt. she wanted not to do with the male species , her other self would openly flirt be that only with her doctor. they feeling they had for her doctor were the only thing they had in common. her doctor was general a kind man he never tried to injected something in her or force he to take a pill unlike all the other doctors she'd seen her he sat with her and just talked with letting her ask questions. he'd on several occasions had lost a would be girlfriend because he put her first.

the man smiled as she turned to look at him "How are you doing , I hope I didn't wake you, who's in control now Maka or Bianca?"

The girl face and a pout covering it as she slid closer to him "Soulie I'm bored what do I have to do today?"

Soul smiled petting her head "there's nothing on your schedule for today Bianca I brought Maka another book did you let her finish the other one?"

Bianca nodding grabbing a paperback from the corner of the room "She's hates paperback's they're to flimsy."

Soul slid the book in his pocket as he pulled out another "you know I can't give you hardcover books you're lucky they let me give these."

Bianca sighed putting the book in the corner "why can't we leave Soulie?"

Soul frowned "Because Dr. stein believes you aren't ready for society yet."

Bianca grumbled "What does screw head know always trying to inject me with thing make me take pills ,I hate him."

Soul sighed "That screw head is my boss." he smiled "Can I talk to maka?"

Bianca nodded "Okay." she closed her eyes and calmed her mind.

her eyes opened and her face became calm "Hello Dr. Evans how are you?"

Soul Smiled "Fine so maka how's staying in control going is it getting better."

Maka nodded "I'm learning to repress Bianca when I show emotion or affection toward you because she's what I've repressed."

Soul smiled "You learning to understand what created her in the first place haven't you?"

Maka smiled "Repressing how I feel is what created her."

Soul stood "I need to go now and have a talk to DR. Stein I'll see at Lunch Okay?"

Maka nodded Standing "I'd like Dr. Evans can I give you something?"

Soul paused as he reached for the door "I don't see why not."

Maka walked over placed a hand on his cheek and kiss him softly she smiled as she pulled away.

Soul left with smiling after he closed the door (they lock from the outside automatically) he slid against it. he'd been kissed before mostly be Bianca. but with that kissed he felt something a spark he liked it.

He stood slowly and began walking Dr. Stein's office his only thought _"What the hell have I gotten myself into?" _


	2. Chapter 2

Soul led Maka to the cafeteria table they and their friends sat at on lunch break. there were five other doctors and patients that Soul and Maka spoke with frequently but there were other patients and doctors. There was Tsubaki who was in charge of keep Black Star in line. Liz keep an on three people actually her own patient Kid her Sister's patient Chrona but Patti wasn't stupid but she like having her big sis to watch over her. Ray always kept a watchful eye over Cass he'd given her a nicknamed that only he used his happy little rain cloud with sunshine inside. Mifune kept a feline thinking Blair on a leash.

Soul sat eyeing Tsubaki several bright red bites against her pale moon skin "Tsubaki why is your neck covered in bites?"

Everyone looked at her "well you see, damn it Black Star I told not to leave marks."

A black haired man laughed his black hair falling from his pony tail and over his face covering the X shape mark over his nose "He probably liked the way you taste."

The girl next to him spoke "Hey ray do you wanna spoon?"

Ray grinned "Why yes spooning with you would be nice."

The girl shakes her head "No I said spoon." she jams her spoon into his groin.

Ray fell grabbing himself "Cass I don't wanna spoon anymore."

Cass smiled "good." she looked at her spoon "You got blood on my spoon."

A pink hair boy shook in fear between Maka and a little blond "I don't know how to deal with Cass."

The blond next to him laughed and hugged him "Silly Chrona no one does."

a purple haired woman tugged at the caller around her neck "Mifune Blair doesn't want to be on a leash."

a straw haired man sighed "If I take it off you won't go running off."

Blair nodded "Blair promises Blair will be good."

Mifune sighed and undid the caller and Blair shot up and ran out of the room."

Mifune sighed and gave chase "Shouldn't have taken it off, Blair you promise."

Cass cleaned her spoon "Kitty's also a compulsive liar."

Maka moved closer to Soul "Well aren't you just a happy little rain cloud full of sunshine."

Cass swung at her from across the at Maka "Only Ray calls me that."

ray grumbled and pulled a needle from his pocket "time for sleepy Cass."

Cass made a confused face "wait what?" the needle went into her arm "Alright nap time."

Ray sighed and slowly lowered her head to the table.

Soul sighed "well lunch is good."

Maka nodded "did Kid miss his meds again?"

Liz sighed "No they just haven't kicked in yet."

Kid glared at his lunch "How dare the not place the meatballs evenly, I am so happy."

A blue haired boy laughed "that's always hilarious."

Liz sighed "Glad some one's happy Kid."

Soul stood and waited for Maka to follow and walked her back to her room. Maka was could go on her own because she was one of the few well behaved patients but Soul simple choose to walk with her.

Soul mad sure she was alright and leaned to her level and kissed her head "I'll be back later okay."

Maka smiled and grabbed her book "I'll be okay I have the book you gave me."

Soul turned and walked out to check in with Stein. He made it half way when the voice started again.

The voice spoke in a calm friendly tone but his motives were anything but friendly "Hello soul."

Soul gripped his head "Leave me alone it's been years please leave me along?"

The voice laughed "you don't miss that makes me sad."

Soul growled bashing his head against the wall "Shut up I won't kill again so leave me alone."

Souls entered a bath room and stared at his reflection in the mirror that shifted into an inverted coloring of himself.

the mirror image laughed "Come on you know you want to feel the warm red blood on your hands the melody of their screams in your ears."

Soul smashed his fist into the mirror "I will never listen to you again."

soul stood in a haze the sleeve of his lap coat stained read. he didn't notice Mifune enter and examine his hand and began picking the glass from his knuckles.

Mifune sighed "He showed again didn't he?"

Soul sighed "Yeah it just happened."

Mifune pulled gauze and tape form his pocket.(Blair's a scratcher.)

Mifune had known soul for most of Soul's life he was the one that got Soul the job here. Mifune in a way filled the void that his father left when he left soul and his mother.

Mifune sighed and wrapped soul's hand "you need to tell Stein he can help you."

Soul glared at the broken mirror "I will not let him inject me with anything or force me to take pills that I don't know the side effects of I know he's tried to do that to Maka in the Past and Bianca got worse we don't need another asura you remember what he did to Arachne.

Mifune walked out "In that case all I can say is keep your will strong."

Soul clenched his wounded fist "This is my vow I'll fight him as long as he lives in my mind."


	3. Chapter 3

Soul suffered from Schizophrenia only three people knew this Himself Mifune and stein. It was his own disorder that drove him to study medicine he went into medicine to find a way to cure it. He found a way but one can't exactly legally proscribe your own medication. so he went to stein his boss and at time his worst nightmare. you see Stein also works in a morgue he had a bout of keeping organs in his office when he finds a one he finds assuming to look at a normal doctor has pictures on their desk but steins as hearts or lungs or even the occasional eye ball.

Soul entered Stein's office to see stein examining a brain in a jar "I need more it's coming back."

Stein sighed a pulled a bottle from his desk and tossed it at Soul "How's every one doing."

Soul sat put the bottle in his pocket "there hasn't been any problems aside from Ray not being able to have children."

Stein chuckled "Is that really a problem?"

Soul laughed "No but have you been having anything done to Maka?"

Stein leaned forward "Nothing that you don't know of why."

Soul propped himself up on his knees "She just seems depressed."

Stein flip through Maka's file "Ah here the reason she hasn't been outside the facility since her parents brought her in."

Soul sat up "I know what'll make her feel better."

Stein spoke as Soul walked toward to the door "do leave the grounds."

Soul turned with a salute "Yes sir."

Stein call out again "Have her back by curfew."

Maka was reading her new book as Soul came in "Soul is something wrong?"

Soul smiled and sat next to her "No but how would you like to go outside?"

Maka looked at him like he was crazy "But what about Stein he said we can't leave the facility."

Soul smiled "Not without permission ,and I just came from Stein's office and I have that permission."

Soul led Maka through a set of Doors that led to a courtyard flowers grew everywhere as trees grew to provide natural shade."

Maka sat under one of the Tree feeling the grass beneath her fingers "It's so pretty how is it here?"

Soul sat next to her "Tsubaki gardens as a hobby she brings Black Star out here to blow off steam he helps her on occasion.

Maka looked up at him "Soul I've been thinking about something."

Soul smiled "And what would that be?"

Maka frowned "That if you ever got a steady girlfriend I wouldn't see you as much."

Soul smiled and wrapped his arm around her "Maka that a pretty unlikely thing."

Maka moved closer "How so?"

Soul smiled "It's simple they'd get jealous because it put you first your more important than dating Maka."

Maka straddle him "Really why."

Soul smiled "Because your Maka and I know the real you and I know it would hurt you I you didn't see me and I don't want to hurt you."

Maka rested her head on his chest "Why are you so nice to me."

Soul lifted her chin to look at him "Because Maka you're special to me."

without thing Maka leaned forward allowing her lips to meet his and soul's hands glided to her hips holding her there.

Tsubaki led Black Star through the doors to the Garden "I think the trees need to be trimmed."

"Go soul get some."Black Star mumbled through Tsubaki's hand.

Tsubaki hand still over Black Star's mouth and slowly went back inside.

Cruise stood in his zone " Short chapter but he I'm getting somewhere I'm thinking about killing the story leave a review please."


	4. Chapter 4

Tsubaki backed away slow hand over Black Star's mouth as thing in the garden hot a bit heated fighting her secret perversion she closed the door quietly.

Tsubaki grabbed Black Star by the shoulders "We can't tell anyone what we saw or would have seen."

Black Star nodded "I think we should anyway." he mumbled through her hand.

Tsubaki grabbed him the shirt and began dragging him away "Come on."

Black Star made a face of fear "Where are we going."

Tsubaki sighed "To relieve some tension."

Stein tap a button turning off the garden monitor "There coming along rather quickly aren't they dear?"

A blond woman stood next to him eyes closed calming herself "I can't believe that this is working when I recommended it I never thought you'd do it."

Stein chuckled and started flipping the medical charts " Marie it was actually a very sound idea if someone can die of a broken heart then if you show someone companionship it could help them live or in this case fix their illness."

Marie sighed "but what will we tell Spirit and Kami?"

Stein chuckled "Just tell them Maka's recovering slowly with the help of her doctor." he sighed " Soul's also benefiting from being with her she help his disease he's seeing his other self a lot less down."

Marie smiled "That's good how are the others doing?"

Stein smiled "I'm proud of patti's doing with Chrona he's come far since we found him. Kids being weaned off his medication at least no he say seven with going into a fit. Blair's coming along slowly but should I have to shock therapy is a last resort. Tsubaki has Black Star trained it's rather amusing to watch he scampers around like a puppy. Cassandra's progress can be summed but by one statement she stabbed Ray in the privates with a spoon that actually a lot better last time it was a fork."

Marie sighed and sat in a chair in front of the desk "Everything's improved Since the state transferred Asura to a high security prison."

stein sat behind the desk head in his hands "So many good people died when he broke out they had to call in the swat team to stop him ."

Marie smiled "He's on death row for his crimes ."

Stein smiled "That's where he should be no he should be in hell with the other demons."

Marie giggled "No argument here."

Liz laughas she watch Soul walk Maka back to her room "Hey Soul what's with the limp?"

Soul growled "Shut up Liz."

Liz smiled :Oh you didn't ?"

Soul kissed Maka's head and told her good night before turning to Liz once the door closed "I'm not the first one here to do that with their patient and I won't be the last."

Liz Laughed "Yeah we all know Ray'll be last if his junk lasts that long."

Soul smiled "It's a tough front Liz when they're alone she different ray told me that once she's just scared."

Liz laughed "What's she got to be scared of?"

Soul made a serious face "Until she came here her father tried to kill her she was diagnosed with depress after she came here she puts on the mask so no one knows something's wrong." he turned toward the door leaving Liz standing there in shock "Good evening Liz."


	5. Chapter 5

Mifune sat in a meditation pose a cinnamon candle sat in front of him lighting the room slowly he brought his tea to his lips letting out a long drawn out sigh.

He sat his tea cup down "What am I going to do about Blair?"

the door opened behind him "Mifune is something wrong?"

Mifune sighed "There's nothing wrong Angela why would you assume that?"

Angela stepped inside the room "Because you're sitting in the room you always go to when you're upset."

Mifune smiled "Is it that easy to see there's something wrong?" Angela nodded "Come here." Angela walked to him slowly "It's miss Blair I don't know what to do."

Angela sat on his lap and looked up at him "That's the kitty lady right?"

Mifune nodded " Yes Angela but you shouldn't call her that it isn't nice."

Angela frowned "I'm sorry Mifune have you try using your magic candles?"

Mifune smiled "There's nothing magical about the candles Angela but that could work ,how would you like to visit Miss Blair tomorrow?"

Angela smiled "Really what about everyone else what if some hurt me?"

Mifune smiled "There aren't any violent patients Angela you'll be just fine."

Mifune held open the door to Blair's room for Angela and she couldn't help but stare. The bed was covering in plushy cats on of the pillows was pumpkin shaped with pumpkin shaped lights hanging from the ceiling.

Mifune stepped closer to the bed "Blair you have a guest today."

Blair sat up giving her normal (in her since) call of "nya" she looked down "Kitten." she scoped Angela up and on to her lap "What's kitten doing?"

Mifune smiled "She actually came up with something I want to try today it isn't medication in a normal since I'm going to light a candle and I want you to sit as still as you can and calm your mind you think you can do that."

Blair nodded "Ah huh Blair can do it."

Mifune walked to the door and picked up a bag from where he'd left it next to the door. he set a candle on the night stand , lit it and moved back to the bed.

Blair smiled sniffing the candle "smells nice what is it?"

Mifune smiled "Vanilla."

As the candle burned slowly Blair shift her position from her cat like one to a more human one. he shoulders slumped and her head began to drop the cat eared headband sliding into her lap as her hair fell in her face hiding it from view her shoulders began to shake and then her sobs came.

Mifune turned to her "Blair are you okay?"

Blair could only shake her head "I remember how I got like this."

Mifune nodded "Do I need to take Angela somewhere else ?"

Blair nodded "It would be wise."

Mifune stood "Angela I need to talk to Miss Blair alone Let's go find Liz and Patti okay?"

Angela nodded "Okay."

When Mifune returned Blair spoke just as he closed the door "Giriko's why I'm like this."

Mifune sat next to her "Excuse me?"

Blair looked at him like a wet cat (Not trying to be funny but it was) "He rape me I was his first victim it broke me you're the first person I've ever told this to I wasn't the purest girl out there but that doesn't mean it was a pleasant Esperance."

Mifune wrapped his arm around her "Why tell me this?"

Blair moved closer to him resting her head on his shoulder "Because I can trust you."


	6. Chapter 6

Soul wasn't sure how to say it but it needed to be said. He had to tell Maka about his problem. Because it was getting personal. The demon no longer want him to kill it wanted him to do things to Maka. They've been intimate more recently yes but he'd never forced himself on her or vice versa.

Soul was pacing Stein's office "How do I tell I can't just say it I'm crazy she'd never want to talk to me again how do I tell her."

Stein sighed "Why are you pacing in my office?"

Soul turned "Because everywhere else is too public."

Stein sat chin his palm "Does this at home her day will begin soon."

Soul paused "If I do it at home I won't sleep."

Stein sigh balancing a pen on his finger "you're like this pen one wrong move and." he moved his finger and the pen fell "You fall but if you don't tell her and you do something." he picked up the pen and stabbed it into his hand "It will back you back." he closed his eyes and cleaned his glasses "You need to warn her somehow if you believe it's as bad as you say."

soul sighed "It's bad the imp wants me to force myself on her."

Stein stood walking over to him "just stay medicated and he shouldn't bother you but to be sure warn her you never know."

Soul nodded "I'll do it."

Stein opened his door "Good because she's waiting for you."

Soul slowly entered Maka room finding her sitting there watching the door like a puppy waiting for their owner.

Maka looked at him in confusion "Soul is something wrong you were late today."

Soul sat next to her "I know Maka I was talking to stein and lost track of time."

Maka grabbed him by the shirt "There not giving me a new doctor are they I don't want another doctor."

Soul smiled as he uncurled her fingers taking her hands softly "No Maka but I do need to tell you something."

Maka moved closer to him "What is it Soul?"

Soul frowned "Like you I have another personality I sometime see him when I don't take my medication." he closed his "He looks like me only the colors are opposite his eyes are blue and his hair is black." he bit the inner part of his check "Lately he's wanted me to do things to that the real me would never do." he looked at her " If I ever do anything to you that makes you confortable or you know I shouldn't hit me as hard as you can that should knock me out long enough for me to get control back do you understand."

Maka tilting her head "But you said that I should hurt people that it isn't nice."

Soul yells against better judgment "I know what I said Maka but only you knock me out some how I don't know what I could do to you."

Maka curls in a ball in the corner "Soul you scared me."

Soul rubbed her back "I didn't mean to yell Maka I'm sorry." she didn't move "Maka look at me."

Maka moved closer "No more yelling."

Soul nodded "Okay no more yelling." He hugged her "I'm just trying to keep you safe."

Maka nodded against his chest "I know."


	7. Chapter 7

Today was an important day for Maka soul knew that today was her birthday. Maka was seventeen today Soul had gotten her gifts a week ago and decided to stop by the bakery on his way to work to get her a cupcake (If he got a whole cake should wouldn't see any of it because of Black Star). Then demon hasn't bothered Soul since he told Maka of his existence. That gave Soul a since of relief easing some of the stress in his mind.

Soul entered Maka's room carrying said items a smile on his lips as he woke the sleeping Maka. He'd convinced Stein to move Maka into a normal room. The only thing in Maka's room that wasn't basic was a book shelf he'd filled with all the books he brought her.

Maka set up her hair was puffed out from all directions "Morning."

Soul sat next to her as she reached for a hair brush Liz had brought her "Happy birthday." he smiled as he place a box in her lap as she set down the brush hold the cupcake in a plastic container in his hand.

Maka smiled lifting the lid to reveal a book of Shakespeare and necklace box. she opened the small necklace . it was a emerald heart hanging from a gold chain.

Maka turned to face him the necklace hanging from her hand "this looks like it cost I a lot you didn't have to get it for me."

Soul smiled placing a kiss on her cheek "You diverse something nice Maka here let me put it on you." He took the necklace from her hand and clipped it around her neck "It looks good on you."

Maka stood smiling her cheek now a matched the color of a pink rose and put the book on her book shelf "thank you for the book I'll start it when I finish the one I'm reading now."

Soul smiled walking up to her "There's something else I stop by a bakery on my way to work and got you this I know if I got a big cake you never see it."

Maka smiled and sat back down and plucked the small strawberry from the top and ate before eating the cup cake.

Soul sat back down "They're discharging Blair today."

Maka nodded sadly "did they find out what cause her problem?"

Soul nodded slowly "Apparently she was Giriko's first victim."

Maka frowned "Where's she going to go?"

Soul draped an arm over her shoulder "She's staying with Mifune and Angela ."

Maka inched closer "Hey soul." he hummed a response "If I get out of here can I live with you I don't want to go back to my parents."

Soul smiled "Not if Maka when I and yes you can I have a feeling you'll be out soon."


	8. Chapter 8

Liz sat at a table facing Kid Chrona and Patti on either side holding his arms down. She knew they weren't strong enough to hold him down but it was thought that counted. They didn't need to do that because if Kid started acting up she could easily just give Kid his medicine. So far she hasn't had to she hoped she wouldn't need to at all today.

Liz spoke in a relaxed tone "Kid you made a lot of progress." she turned and picked up a note book and a pen "Today I want you to write or say the bad word."

Patti laughed "You mean seven."

Liz glared weakly "Patti."

Kid spoke in false ease his eye twitching "Seven should not exist it should be eight."

Liz sighed deeply and pulled a syringe from her pocket and stabbed it into Kid's arm. Seconds later Kid was sleeping mumbling eight over and over.

Liz turned to Patti "Who wants to play candy land?"

Chrona nodded meekly and Patti spoke "We do."

Liz smiled and moved Kid to a couch on the far side of the room. Patti walked over to a shelf in the corn grabbing a game box.

Liz rubbed her temples fighting the headache that she knew was coming as she sat "Chrona while we're playing I want you to talk to me it does matter what it's about I want you to talk can you do that."

Chrona nodded "I think I can."

Liz shuffled the card "Alright Chrona you can go first."

Chrona "alright." drew a red card and moved to the first red space.

The game went rather quickly and patti put the pieces and cards away and put it back in its place. Liz had learned a lot about Chrona. He was afraid of snakes and the dark that he liked rabbits and other gentle animals. Then Chrona dropped the ultimate bomb, that Ray and Chrona were half brothers.


	9. Chapter 9

Maka was having the dream again the dream didn't bring fear but confusion. In this dream she was in a room she had no memory of ever being in. The walls were hidden from her vision despite the blue glow that was radiating from candles around the room. Maka looked down to see the floor beneath her feet was black and red checkered tile. As her line of sight traveled up she looked down at herself she was now clothed in a black ball gown and on her hands and arms were black gloves she lifted the bottom of the dress to reveal black heels. When she removed her vision from her feet there was a table with a glass top and a metal frame and two metal framed chairs with red cushions on the back and seat. and sitting on the chair facing her was a doppelganger glass of wind in her hand.

The doppelganger spoke "We need to talk Maka."

Maka walked closer the table "your Bianca."

Bianca nodded "Yes I am I didn't bring you here to chat."

Maka sat eyeing Bianca "Then why did you bring me here what do you want?"

Bianca held up her hands in defense "Easy Maka I brought you here to tell you it's time for me to go."

Maka stared "Why are you just now leaving?"

Bianca sat her glass on the table "My job is done you've learned to express yourself. "

The room melted as Bianca spoke Maka fell through a hole at formed beneath her. Maka shot up her breath was uneven. She turned to see Soul standing next to her bed. She knew he had been woken and rushed here she knew this because his shirt was on backwards and his shoes were on the wrong feet.

Maka looked at her lap "What her you doing here so early?"

Soul sat next to her "Stein called and told me you were mumbling in your sleep I wanted to know what was wrong so I came in early so what was it?"

Maka looked at him "Bianca's gone I had a dream and she told me she was leaving."

Soul nodded "She has be quite lately I was wondering what was going on."

Maka moved to lean on him "She's really gone after all this time."

Soul put his arm around her "You can leave here."

Maka nodded "I know but for now I want to sleep."

Soul stood "I'll let you rest."

Maka caught his wrist "Stay." she moved to give Soul room to lay down.

Soul yawned and checked the clock on the bedside table before climbing in next to her "We'll sleep in tomorrow."


	10. Chapter 10

Mifune sat the last of Blair's bags next to the couch "you can take the bed if you want and I can sleep on the couch."

Blair shook her head as she slowly sat on the couch "I don't want to be in the way for then already am."

Mifune crossed his arms as he leaned on the wall "why would you assume you're in the way?"

Blair stared at her hands "You took me in so quickly after I found out I didn't have anywhere else to go when you could have easily turned me away."

Angel sat next to Blair "Your family Miss Blair we don't turn family away when they need help."

Blair stared at the clock "It's time for you to go to bed little kitten."

Mifune glanced at the clock "She's right Angela time for bed."

Angela nodded "Okay good night."

Blair turned to Mifune "She isn't really your daughter us she?"

Mifune sat with a deep sigh "She's my god daughter her parents were my best friends I had an unrequited love for her mother."

Blair turned to him "What happened to them?"

Mifune stared at his hands "About three years ago I was visiting for a holiday Christmas I believe and when I came to the door I found it wide open their bodies were in the middle of the living room floor I looked like they were arranging presents. I found Angela moments later curled up in her closet crying." he fisted his hands on his lap "They left Angela their savings and life insurance."

Blair stred at the wall "It must be a lot."

Mifune nods "It is."

Blair turned to him confused "Where it all go?"

Mifune blinked "It hasn't gone anywhere half is put away and the other is should I need it."

Blair made a confused face "What do you mean should you need it?"

Mifune stood "Like how I need a bigger place because I'm not kicking you out."

Blair fell on her side curling into herself "I owe him so much."


	11. Chapter 11

Soul stood in front of Maka as her book of Shakespeare on her lap as she looked up at him "You're in charge but if anyone asks we left Patti in charge got it."

Maka saluted "Aye sir permission to take disciplinary action?"

Soul nodded "Only if it's Black Star Cass shouldn't be a problem as for Patti give her a coloring book and some crayons she'll be fine."

Maka nodded "I will be a kind and just leader."

Soul turned "Remember Maka don't kill Black Star."

Stein stood before the doctors Marie at his side his face was serious "I bet your wondering why I've asked you all here at once."

Tsubaki nodded "I actually would you mind sharing?"

Stein smiled "I'm discharging all of your patients."

The group minus Soul shared confused looks "I was going to ask about Maka's release."

Liz broke her daze "But Kid he can't even say seven but his symmetry problem has gotten better."

Stein pulled out a remote showing Kid's room "Watch the screen."

Kid sat on his bed legs crossed holding a single flash card in his hand "Seven." he repeated the word over and over getting use to it on his tongue.

Liz clutched her chest "He he he said seven without freaking out."

Stein smirked "He isn't the only one Chrona's made progress as well I saw his conversation with you Liz how many words did he normal say to you before that?"

Liz thought a moment "Two maybe three."

stein nodded "See he's improved Ray Has Cass done her daily injury today."

Ray laughed "It don't hurt any more she's not using full strength."

Stein turned to Soul "What were saying about Maka's release?"

Soul looked Stein in the eye "She told me Bianca vanished from her mind just up and left."

Stein cupped his own chin in thought "It's not unheard of a personality to vanish maybe she was slow deteriorating?"

Soul shrugged "No idea but it will be nice to have company."

Stein walked back to his desk "I hope you all have planned living arrangements s for them." they nodded turning to leave "Best of luck braking the news to them."


	12. Chapter 12

Stein's POV

I'd be lying if I told you I wasn't proud that they've come this far. But Soul still worries me but I believe that he'll be okay as long as he has Maka. I give the monitors a final glance to see that they're all packing to leave for their respective residences. Kid had made arrangements for not only Liz but Patti and Chrona to move in with him and his father. Cass is moving in with Ray into his apartment. Black Star has yet to stop yelling about how Tsubaki's home is becoming his new shrine. Although she doesn't show I know Maka's excited to moving in with Soul living with him is better than returning to her parents. Marie has been ill as of late I assume she's caught something or.

The phone on my desk rings "Yes?"

Marie's voice an odd sobbing "Franken I don't know how to tell you this but."

Her tone confused me it made me nervous" Marie are you leaving me?"

Her sobs turn to giggles" Franken no I would never."

Now I'm truly confused" Then what is it Marie?"

Her giggles become full blown laughter "Franken you're going to be a father!"

I froze "Marie are you sure?"

I didn't have to see her face to know she was smiling "Absolutely we're going to be parents."

I smile to myself as I turn out the lights to my office "I guess it's true what they every ending is just a new beginning."


End file.
